Baby Madness
by crazycatmommy
Summary: Brick and Blossom are now having a baby! Who knows what it will be? The two must deal with the joys and craziness of having baby, a good looking doctor and their siblings. REDs, GREENs, BLUEs. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. Sequel to Wedding Maddness.
1. Breaking the News to Professor

Brick and Blossom came home from spending all day with their siblings. They found out Bubbles and Boomer got engaged and Blossom just announced her pregnancy. It was going to be her's and Brick's first child. Brick was rather excited but nervous. As for their siblings, they were just looking forward to being aunts and uncles and having a baby to play with and spoil. Blossom and Brick lived in a studio apartment, which was a wedding gift from the Professor.

"How long did you know you were pregnant?" Brick asked her.

"About three months." Blossom said throwing her purse on the couch and taking off her pink jacket.

"And you didn't tell me because..."

"Because I can't tell you after three months! It's bad luck!"

"So that's it...I'm going to be a father." Brick said. "This is incredible. Does your dad know?"

"No and I am calling him now..." Blossom said and picked up her phone.

The phone rang a couple of times and the Professor picked up.

"Hey, Blossom. How are you?" He asked.

"Good. I have news for you." Blossom said giggling. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandpa."

"What?" Professor exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant." Blossom said.

"Oh my gosh...I'm going to be a grandpa." Professor was getting teary. "This is exciting. I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Yep. I'm excited." Blossom said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Professor said through tears. "It's just I'm so happy. This is the greatest day of my life...well the second."

"Is the first being when Bubbles, Buttercup and I were born?" Blossom giggled.

"No but when I won scientist of the year three times straight." Professor said in a joking voice.

"Professor!" Blossom cried.

"I'm kidding." Professor laughed. "Oh, Blossom. I'm so happy for you! Tell Brick I said hi and I can't wait to start my grandfather duties. I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Blossom said before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Brick asked.

"He is happy." Blossom said.

"My bothers and Buttercup told me if it's a boy, they want to spoil it and take him to sports games and shit." Brick said.

"Bubbles told me if it's a girl, she is going to dress it up, play dolls and have princess parties." Blossom laughed. "They are getting way over their heads now."

"Hey, they are excited. I can't say I blame them." Brick took Blossom into his arms and kissed her. "You are going to be a great mother."

"Thanks. You will be a great father." Blossom said kissing her husband on the cheek. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm starting to get sleepy."

Blossom took Brick's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Why are you taking me with you? I'm not tired." Brick said.

"Because I want you to lie down with me." Blossom said.


	2. A Very Good Looking Doctor

Blossom and Brick both had an appointment at the doctor's office. Brick was surrounded by pregnant women or women with babies.

"You okay?" Blossom asked.

"I'm fine. Just a lot to take in." He said.

"Are you concerned that I'm going to get that big?" Blossom asked.

"No. I'm just concerned that everything is changing." Brick said.

The nurse came out and called, "Brick and Blossom Jojo?"

"That's us!" Blossom took Brick by the hand and led him in the examination room.

The nurse was asking Blossom about her medical history and other personal questions. Blossom answered each of them carefully.

"Okay." The nurse said. "Your doctor will be with you shortly."

The nurse left Brick and Blossom alone in the room. Brick looked around in the room and said, "Babe, are you nervous?"

"About what?" Blossom asked.

"About something just popping out of you like that? Are you the least concerned about the pain you will feel?" Brick asked. "This is going to be the most pain you will feel in your life."

"I have been through worse, Brick." Blossom said.

At that moment, the doctor walked in. It was a good looking man who looked like he could've been a soap star **(Author's note: He looks like Matt Bomer...gorgeous...*day dreams*)**. Brick was concerned now. Why couldn't the doctor be female...or ugly?

'And they couldn't send a woman or an ugly guy...nice...' He thought to himself.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Rosenstein. I take it you are Brick and Blossom?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's my wife." Brick said in a protective manner.

"Hi. I'm here to ask a few questions." Dr. Rosenstein said. "Now, Blossom, are there any medical complications in your family?"

"Nope." Blossom said. "My sisters, father and I are all healthy."

"Good! Next, does anyone smoke or drink?"

"My brother in law, Butch, does. He smokes."

"Well, just so you two are aware, second hand smoke is harmful for the baby. So make sure there are no traces of second hand smoke in your house. Do you feel sore?"

"Not really." Blossom said. "Well...my boobs are when my husband touches them."

Brick flushed red at that moment.

"Experiences any problems with appetite or changes of eating?" Dr. Rosenstein asked.

"I have gotten sick to pizza a few nights ago. Just the smell made me throw up."

"I see. Well then," Dr. Rosenstein, "we are going to do an examination just to determine the age of the baby and when it maybe due."

The doctor conducted an examination for Blossom. Brick stood in the room with her the whole entire time, holding her hand. She hated this. Afterwards, Blossom had a blood and urine test and was set.

"Okay..." Dr. Rosenstein said. "I'm going to take this to the lab and I will have the results ready for you in a few weeks. In the meantime, you are to take prenatal vitamins. And also, lay off drinking and going out for a while. Any questions?"

"Is sex okay?" Brick asked.

"Brick!" Blossom said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, sex is okay. Nothing will hurt the baby." Dr. Rosenstein laughed. "I will see you two in a few weeks."

After the doctor left, Blossom got dressed and gave Brick a look.

"Really?" she said.

"I was serious." Brick said. "Also, you aren't any better by telling him I touch your boobs."

"You got jealous of the doctor and I wanted to let him know you touch them." Blossom said.

"Whatever. Thank God that's over." Brick said. "Come on. Let's go get ice cream."


	3. Will it Be a Boy or a Girl?

Blossom met up with her sisters the next week. They wanted to see her and spend time away from the guys. Buttercup and Butch were living in the apartment the Rowdyruff Boys once shared. Bubbles and Boomer were living in the apartment they all use to share. It had been forever and they needed some Powerpuff time. The girls met up at a diner **(Author's note: Where do they have** **the money to always go out and eat? Don't these people know how to cook?)**.

Once the girls saw Blossom, Bubbles ran over and hugged her.

"Bubbles, careful! Her stomach!" Buttercup said. "How are you doing, sis?"

"Good. Let's find a table and sit down." Blossom said.

The girls were talking over what has been going on in their lives. Everything was okay until Bubbles blurted out, "Oh, Bloss, Boomer and I decided to push our wedding back."

"Why is everything okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. We just decided you are pregnant and you and Brick may not have the time to go to Disney World and may need to focus on the baby." Bubbles said.

"We are fine, Bubbles. Don't think me being pregnant will prevent me from being your bridesmaid." Blossom giggled.

"Plus, you may not be able to fly to Florida considering you are going to be bigger." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, don't remind her of that." Buttercup said.

"It's fine." Blossom told Butterucp. "So what will you do?"

"Well...I want to plan your baby shower and help out with the baby's room." Bubbles said. "And I picked out all the pretty colors for the room."

Bubbles showed Blossom paint swatches. The colors were mostly pinks and light purples. Bubbles was sure it was going to be a girl. Buttercup couldn't help but roll her eyes and say, "How do you know the baby is going to be a girl, Bubbles?"

"Because I just have that feeling, Buttercup." Bubbles replied.

"What if it's a boy?" Buttercup said. "I picked out these paint swatches for the baby's room."

Buttercup's color choices were mostly for a baby boy's room. Dark blues and reds. It was like she and Bubbles were fighting over what the baby was going to be and they did it for selfish reasons. Buttercup wanted someone to teach fighting and play sports with while Bubbles wanted a baby to dress up and buy frilly clothes for. It was so funny.

"Girls, I appareciate it but I was thinking of making it a surprise announcement." Blossom said. "I don't want to know the gender until the baby is born. It seems...exciting."

"So you are going to leave us all in suspense until the baby is born?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't you think that's a little old fashion? Why not find out now?" Buttercup added.

"Well it is my first child so I want to be surprised. Nothing wrong with that." Blossom said.

"If that's how you feel." Bubbles giggles. "But I'm still team girl."

"Don't be too sure, Bubbles. I'm feeling boy." Buttercup said.

The two sisters argued for a bit only making Blossom laugh to herself. This could go on for a while.

* * *

Brick met up with his brothers at a local bar. They all met up to grab food and beers. It was a much needed brothers time.

"Dude, it's completely game over for you." Butch said.

"Yep." Brick said. "By the way, dude, you need to stop smoking in the apartment. Blossom can't be around the smoke."

"Understandable." Butch said.

"Any names yet?" Boomer asked.

"It's too early to decide." Brick said. "Plus, Bloss doesn't want to know the gender until the baby is born."

"That's lame." Boomer said.

"Yeah. Why not find out now?" Butch added.

"Because she claims it's our first child and it should be a surprise." Brick said taking a sip of beer.

"Whatever, man. Buttercup and I are convinced it's a boy." Butch said.

"Bubbles is convincing me it's going to be a girl." Boomer chuckled.

"Sounds like you four crazies have a wager going on." Brick said.

"And what happens if one of us win?" Boomer asked.

"I'll tell you what," Brick said, "if one of you win, you will get $50.00."

Boomer and Butch exchanged glances and said, "Done deal!"

Brick laughed and held up his beer bottle, "Well...to my future baby, whatever the gender maybe."

Boomer and Butch held their beer bottles up and the brothers clinked bottles.


	4. The Perfect Husband

Blossom came home from a day out with her sisters and plopped on the couch. So many things came to her head: child birth pains, weight gain, taking off from work, etc. It was all too much. Brick came home and saw her sitting on the couch.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine." Blossom said. "We had fun."

"You okay?" Brick asked.

"Just having these racing thoughts right now." Blossom said.

"Such as..."

Blossom looked at Brick with sad eyes and said, "Bubbles pointed out that I'm going to get big."

"Aren't all pregnant women suppose to?" Brick answered her as if she sounded rediculous.

"It worried me that it may bother you and I may not be pretty anymore."

"Of the things to worry about, such as if the baby is going to be unhealthy or complications, you are worried about that? Really?" Brick chortled. "And who else would I think would be prettier than you?"

"I don't know...Princess?"

Brick looked at his wife as if she was ridiculous.

"You think I would find that plastic, fake, bitch pretty?" Brick scoffed. "Have you seen pictures of her without make up in the tabloids? She has worse acne than Boomer did in middle school. Second of all, she is too skinny. There is no comparison."

"I don't know...I was worried you may not look at me the same way you did back in high school." Blossom said.

"Babe," Brick started, "first off, get that idea out of your head. I don't care if you are going to get big from being pregnant. I actually expect these things to happen. And I have seen you without makeup and just wearing sweats. You still look beautiful. And I will still think you are beautiful. So get that idea out of your head right now because I won't have it. Plus, there are so many things to worry about."

"Like what?" Blossom asked.

"Like my brothers and your sisters have a wager going on. I just told my brothers if they get their gender guess right, I may lose $50.00 to one of them. I have money at steak here." Brick laughed.

"You're really worried about money?" Blossom laughed.

"Yeah." Brick laughed.

"So you still think I'm pretty?" Blossom asked.

"I think you are the sexiest woman in the world." Brick stated. "Feeling better?"

"A little." Blossom smiled up at her husband. "Thanks, babe."

Brick helped her up on her feet and kissed her on the lips.

"Butch and Buttercup think it will be a boy." He said.

"Bubbles and Boomer are team girl." Blossom said.

"So you still want to keep it a secret just to drive them nuts?" Brick asked.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Blossom laughed.

The two laughed. He placed her hand on her belly and said, "I can't believe that a little life is growing in there."

"And the little life is getting hungry." Blossom giggled. "I guess I should whip up a frozen dinner or something."

"I'm going to make dinner." Brick said. "Just relax."

"You don't want me to help?" Blossom asked.

"Nope." Brick said. "Tell me what you are craving and I will make it."

* * *

Brick made Blossom homemade veggie cheese burgers, fries and Greek salad. He was a good cook surprisingly. Plus the burgers and fries didn't have grease in them. He always cooked relatively healthy meals for them. Blossom was full from dinner.

"You good?" Brick asked as he collected their plates.

"Yeah. That was delicious. And the person inside of me agrees." Blossom joked.

"I'm glad you agree." Brick said. "Want dessert? I just made a cheesecake."

"Yeah! I'm in the mood for cheesecake!" Blossom said excitedly.

Brick gave Blossom a slice of his homemade chocolate raspberry mousse cheesecake drizzled with chocolate ganache. Even that was filling.

"Pregnant women and chocolate go together. That's why I made chocolate. Plus raspberry to remind us of our wedding." Brick said,

"You are too sweet. Thank you." Blossom said. "The cake was delicious."

Brick smiled at her. She was very beautiful. And knowing the was going to be a dad soon was making him excited. They were serious about one thing. Who care what the gender was...as long the baby was healthy, they were going to be happy.


	5. And It's A

Brick was on his feet when it came to his wife's pregnancy. Always taking her to doctor's appointments, helping her up, whatever. Blossom knew he didn't have to prove himself this much to her. He already was going to be a great father. She was getting bigger by the moment, which she didn't mind. Bigger meant better. Bubbles, being the selfless sister that she was, helped Blossom picked out cute maternity clothes.

"You need to look cute while pregnant and who else would you turn to other than me?" Bubbles giggled.

"You don't need to do this." Blossom said. "but I appreciate it."

"How is Brick? Is he being a good husband?" Bubbles asked.

"He's good. And yes. He makes me dinner every night and add anything with chocolate for dessert. He is being really helpful." Blossom said.

"I was thinking before how fun holidays are going to be! We get to have a baby to play with. I can't wait." Bubbles gushed. "Come on! Let's look at the baby clothes!"

Bubbles dragged Blossom by the arm.

"Bubbles, I need to pay for this stuff!" Blossom cried.

"This is Nordstorm! They have registers downstairs!" Bubbles added.

* * *

Bubbles was gazing around baby girl clothes. Blossom found it silly how she was so set on the baby being a girl...and she wasn't the one pregnant. Bubbles picked out the cutest dresses for a baby girl, mostly in pinks and light blues.

"You need to get these! These are cute!" Bubbles practically shoved the dresses towards Blossom.

"Bubbles, this is great and all but don't you think you are projecting? I mean...I don't know what the baby is yet." Blossom said.

"I know it's a girl. I'm always right!" Bubbles giggled. "Plus, it would look cute having her being wheeled down the asile at my wedding in a little flower girl dress."

"You are really set on this." Blossom laughed.

"Plus, Boomer told me if we get the gender right, we win $50.00. We need to beat Buttercup and Butch." Bubbles said.

"And if it is a boy, what will you do with the dresses?" Blossom asked.

"Don't doubt me. I know it's a girl. Now I'm going to buy these dresses as a gift to you and your new baby girl." Bubbles giggled.

The girls paid for their purchases and left Nordstorm.

"Bubbles, you owe me. Since you took me shopping, how about you accompany Brick and I to the doctors. We get to see the sonogram." Blossom said.

"Can I see?" Bubbles begged.

"Nope." Blossom said with a smile which made Bubbles pout.

* * *

Brick and Blossom were in the examination room again. Bubbles was with them reading a baby name book.

"So tell me, Bubbles," Brick started, "you 100% sure it will be a girl?"

"Of course! It has to be a girl! I need someone to dress up and buy pretty outfits for." Bubbles said.

"So if my brother and Buttercup tell you otherwise, you will try and convince them they are wrong?" Brick said with a smirk.

"I'm not wrong because I know it will be a girl." Bubbles said.

Brick just looked at Blossom and laughed.

"Just so you know, Bubbles," Brick said, "Buttercup took Blossom out and she brought boy clothes for the baby. So she isn't backing down."

"That two timing bitch!" Bubbles sheerked.

Blossom giggled at Bubbles. She sounded cute when she swore. Just then, Dr. Rosenstein walked in. Bubbles looked up at him and went, "Wow, Blossom..."

"Hi." Dr. Rosenstein held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Rosenstein. I take it you are Blossom's sister?"

"Yes." Bubbles got up and shook his hand acting very giddy. "She never told me you look like Matt Bomer."

"Bubbles!" Blossom snapped.

"Sorry..." Bubbles giggled.

Dr. Rosenstein laughed and turned his attention to Blossom and Brick.

"So the nurse tells me everything is looking normal, as well as it should be." He said. "I take it you want to see the sonogram?"

"Yes, but Bubbles needs to leave." Blossom said.

"But I need to see if it's a girl!" Bubbles pouted.

"Bubbles, you will know when the baby is born." Blossom giggled.

Bubbles gathered her things and said, "Nice to meet you Doctor..."

"Rosenstein. A pleasure." He said with a smile.

Bubbles smiled sweetly and skipped out of the examination room. Dr. Rosenstein set Blossom up for the sonogram report. He had the nurse put some cold gel on her belly and use a device to scan her stomach. On the screen, a picture came up. It looked like a moving head. Blossom was almost brought to tears while Brick stood in awe.

"That's...that's my baby?" He said with his voice cracking.

"Yep." Dr. Rosenstein said.

"I made that..." Brick said.

Dr. Rosenstein made a face.

"Is everything okay?" Blossom asked.

"Oh yeah...everything looks really good." Dr. Rosenstein said.

"Then what is it?" Brick asked and then looked up at the screen.

"Do you guys want to know?" Dr. Rosenstein asked.

"I do." Brick said.

"No, Brick! You said this would be a surprise." Blossom said.

"How about I tell your husband as long as he promises to keep it a secret." Dr. Rosenstein said.

"Fine." Blossom said defeated.

Dr. Rosenstein whispered in Brick's ear and Brick went pale.

"You serious?" Brick asked.

"Yes. Congratulations." Dr. Rosenstein said.

"He's serious...he really isn't kidding..." Brick sounded light headed.

"Babe, you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah...I just need to...need to..."

With that, Brick fainted on the cold, hard floor.


	6. Sleepovers and Fake Bellies

"Brick? Brick?" Blossom called.

Brick woke up to find a pair of pink eyes staring at him.

"What the hell happened?" Brick asked.

"The doctor told you something and you fainted." Blossom said.

"Oh yeah..." Brick said. "I guess I was in a state of shock."

"About the baby?" Blossom asked. "I thought you were excited."

"Don't get me wrong. I am. But when I saw the blip on the screen, it was so much for me to take in that I resorted to fainting." Brick laughed. "Now I'm mortified."

"Even the doctor was concerned." Blossom said. "He told me to rush to you once we were done with the sonogram."

She handed Brick an envelope of their sonogram results.

"He gave me these though." She said.

"Are those the results?" Brick asked.

"Yes. If you want to look together, we can." Blossom said. "Besides, you seem to know more than I do at this point, Brick."

Brick smiled and said, "If you want this to be a surprise, and then let's keep it a surprise."

Blossom smiled back and said, "You are the perfect husband. You know that?"

Brick kissed Blossom on the hand and got up.

"Let's get out of here. Bubbles is probably waiting for us." Brick said.

Blossom pulled Brick and said, "Maybe a little peek won't hurt."

Brick looked at her puzzled and asked, "You sure?"

"We don't have to see the gender. But I want to see the baby." Blossom said.

Brick smiled and opened up the envelope. He turned to Blossom and said, "We look at this once and never again."

"And we wait till the baby is born." Blossom added.

"On the count of three, we look." Brick said. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

And together, Brick and Blossom looked at the sonogram picture and were left in amazement and wonder...

 **(Author's notes: I know what they are having...sorry. Yall are just going to have to find out.) :3**

* * *

Bubbles saw the two walk out and back into the waiting room.

"Well?" She started. "Is it a girl?"

"Sorry, Bubbles, we aren't going to kiss and tell." Blossom giggled.

"Yeah. You are going to be left in wonder." Brick said.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Bubbles cried. "I need to know if you are having a Powerpuff Disney Princess that I'm going to love and dress up."

* * *

Blossom spent the night at Bubbles' place with Buttercup. She had the night off while Brick went out with his brothers and their friends.

"I was thinking for the baby shower, the theme should be princess chic. The colors will be pink and lavender...or pink and light grey, because that works too. Then we should have a candy bar and finger foods. And then..." Bubbles was cut off by Buttercup.

"Get the idea out of your head, Bubbles. No sane woman would give their son a girly baby shower. The theme should be sports. I do agree with the candy bar part. The invitations should look like sporting event tickets and..." Buttercup was cut off by Bubbles.

"That's stupid!" she snapped.

"Oh and a girly themed party is better?" Buttercup snapped back.

"Yes...Blossom loves chic. Don't you, Blossom?" Bubbles said.

"Girls, cut it out!" Blossom snapped.

She hated them bickering.

"I chose the theme already and it will be red and pink polka dots." Blossom said. "We don't know the gender of the baby yet and we are sticking with our signature colors so the party is gender neutral, so please...relax."

"Sorry, Blossom." Bubbles said sweetly. "We got excited."

"Hell, no! I think you should know already so we know what gifts to get!" Buttercup protested.

"Girls, its fine to be excited but you two are obsessing. I don't want you killing each other over your first nephew or niece." Blossom said. "I do appreciate the gifts you girls got me though."

"Yeah. I can imagine the baby wearing sports jerseys already. Butch and I will take him to his first baseball game. We will be the best uncle and aunt that kid will ever have." Buttercup said.

"Or tea parties and ballet classes if it's a little girl." Bubbles added.

"Girls, relax. It doesn't matter what the gender is. As long as it is healthy, then we should be good." Blossom said.

Bubbles and Buttercup didn't argue about the gender for a while. Little did they know, Blossom perfectly knew the baby's gender...and other things the girls will not expect.

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys went out for beers and pizza. The boys decided to have their "guys baby shower" since the party was going to be full of women.

"Hey," Boomer started, "since you two are in the dark about the baby, we decided to get you gifts that would be helpful for you and Blossom."

"Oh really?" Brick asked taking a sip of beer.

"We got you this book to start." Butch said handing Brick a book.

Brick looked at it. It read, Parenting For Dumbasses: The Guidebook to Fatherhood.

"Really?" Brick looked at them annoyed.

"It's the thought that counts." Boomer said.

"Yeah. I will make sure to give it back once you have your first child, Boomer." Brick said.

"Asshole." Boomer spat which made Brick laugh.

"I also got your something." Butch said handing Brick a box.

"A breast pump...how thoughtful of you, bro." Brick said.

"Yeah. Plus, it would work for your benefit. Watching her pumping her boobs can be kind of hot." Butch said.

"Dude, you're sick. Why?" Brick said annoyed.

"When I was 16, the woman I lost my viginity to used a breast pump. I got hard watching her use it." Butch said. "Tell Buttercup that, I will murder you."

"My lips are sealed." Boomer said.

"I appreciate the gifts guys. It makes me ready for fatherhood even more." Brick said.

"Also, Boomer and I got you a gift we both chipped in." Butch said.

"Why am I scared?" Brick said.

The two brothers gave Brick a fake pregnant belly. Brick's face went from bemused to appalled.

"Why?" Brick said. "Why would you two do that?"

"For our entertainment." Boomer said. "We want you to wear it."

"Guys, if I want to keep my masculinity, I will not wear that thing!" Brick said.

"If you want to understand how pregnancy works, dude, then you have to wear it." Butch said.

"Forget it! I'm not wearing that thing!" Brick said.

* * *

 **Much later...**

The Rowdyruff Boys went bowling. Brick refused to step in.

"I'm not going in!" Brick said.

"Dude, stop being a pussy and get in." Butch said.

Brick walked in wearing the fake belly his brothers got him as a joke. People stared and laughed at him. Brick gave his brothers a dirty look.

"I hate you two." Brick spat.

"You know you love us." Butch said.

Brick rolled his eyes. He was going to kill his brothers for making him wear the stupid pregnancy belly. He just hoped Butch was next in line for fatherhood so he can wear the belly next. It didn't help when Boomer said to people, "Move out of the way, people! Pregnant guy coming through!"

Over night, the boys have a great laugh and had fun. Brick had to admit, the fake belly hurt his back. Once they got home, Brick took off the belly and said to Butch, "I hope you're next in line. That's all I'm saying."


	7. Blossom Gets a Surprise

Blossom was almost at her third trimester in pregnancy. It was official; she could no longer see her feet! However, she was moodier, her appetite increased and she was feeling more fatigue than usual. It was the day of her first lamaze class and Brick could not take her. He claimed he had already made plans and totally forgot.

"What do you mean you forgot?" Blossom snapped.

"I just did. I'm sorry." Brick said.

"Sorry? I had it on the calendar and reminded you about it and you forgot?"

"What do you want me to do? I am working around the clock then I have to cater to you! I have so much on my plate, you know!"

"It isn't fair I have to ask my sister to take me. Imagine everyone else's' husbands will be there supporting their wives except mine." Blossom spat.

"Wow...way to make me feel guilty." Brick said sarcastically.

"Don't be a sarcastic prick!"

"Well don't be a prissy bitch!"

At that moment, Buttercup texted Blossom letting her know she was downstairs. Blossom grabbed her bag and walked out of their house.

* * *

Blossom walked into her class in a huff with Buttercup following her.

"Wow...I can't believe he said that." Buttercup said.

"He's so annoying!" Blossom said.

The sisters walked into the class and saw other pregnant women. Blossom picked a spot on the floor and Buttercup helped her set up.

"Oh great!" Blossom said.

"What?" Buttercup said in a groan.

"Someone pointed out my shoes don't match. Great."

"Oh who cares?"

"I do! Okay?"

"Bloss, I'm sorry you are pregnant and your back hurts and you can't see your feet but it doesn't give you a right to take your pregnancy bitchiness out on me considering you need me for this!" Buttercup snapped.

"Don't get sharp with me."

At that moment, the lamaze teacher came out and said, "Okay. Let's all get our mommies in a comfortable position."

The lamaze teacher was a slim woman with dirty blonde hair that looked unwashed. She eyed Blossom and Buttercup in bewilderment.

"My husband forgot about today and I had to ask my sister to take his place." Blossom said in a snarky tone.

The teacher nodded her head and started class. Buttercup whispered to Blossom, "You can try changing your attitude."

"You're one to talk considering you have an attitude." Blossom said.

Had Blossom not been pregnant, Buttercup would yell at her. But she swallowed her pride and did not speak, which was unlike her. She just couldn't wait for Blossom to have the baby and let it be. Instead, she took Brick's place in the class and did what she needed to do while Blossom practiced breathing techniques.

* * *

After the class, the two sisters went to get lunch at a cafe.

"I'm sorry about my attitude." Blossom said. "Being pregnant makes you moody."

"I haven't noticed." Buttercup joked. "You're forgiven. Don't worry about it. I understand."

"I can't believe Brick forgot." Blossom groaned.

"Bloss, he is a hard worker and is doing a lot on his part to get ready for the baby." Buttercup said.

"Yeah but I was talking about this with him and he just totally forgets. I mean, he knows I needed to go to this and he had to be there." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Either he forgot or didn't want to go because he knew it would be stupid, which it was." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I don't even make those kinds of noises during sex."

Blossom spit her drink out.

"TMI, Buttercup." She laughed.

"For real!" Buttercup said.

The sisters laughed.

"Wow...I didn't even think of it. I only went because my doctor recommended it. It was stupid." Blossom said. "Now I feel bad about calling Brick a sarcastic prick."

"Please. I call Butch worse." Buttercup said. "And we have great makeup sex after."

"I would be lucky if I got some from my husband tonight." Blossom laughed.

"Is sex okay during pregnancy?" Buttercup asked.

"Shockingly, yes." Blossom said. "We haven't done it so much because I get tired."

"I would be concerned about the baby seeing something that he shouldn't be." Buttercup laughed.

"Eww." Blossom laughed. "You called the baby a 'he' again."

"Because I am sure it's a boy. I'm not backing down, sister." Buttercup said with a smirk.

* * *

The girls spent the whole day out and about. Blossom was afraid to go home to Brick considering what happened. It was finally night time and she braved going home. Buttercup dropped her off and Blossom walked inside.

"Babe?" She called out when she walked in.

"You're finally home." Brick said coldly.

"Yep." Blossom said. "Look...I'm sorry about what happened. I have been so moody lately and I don't like it. I..."

"Come here. I want you to see something." Brick said and walked into one of the rooms in their apartment.

Blossom followed him and saw something that made her tear up. Brick took apart one of their living rooms and turned it into the baby's room. The walls were painted yellow and he had a carpet installed. There were bees and flowers painted on the walls. The furniture wasn't up. Everything Blossom saw was the reason Brick ditched her class.

"Well..." Brick asked.

"I love it." Blossom cried.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." Brick laughed and hugged her. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Babe, I know I am a prissy bitch. Buttercup has told me many times. I'm so sorry." Blossom cried.

"No. I deserved it." Brick said.

Blossom let go from his hold and asked, "Where did you find the inspiration for this?"

"Pinterest." Brick said bashfully. "Not very manly but it's cool."

"It takes a real man to do this kind of work." Blossom said.

Brick smiled at her.

"How was the class?" Brick asked.

"Stupid." Blossom laughed. "I have never heard anyone breath like that."

"I knew it would be pointless." Brick said.

"I'm not going back." Blossom said. "You are incredible husband. Thank you."

Brick hugged Blossom and Blossom sheriked.

"What?" Brick looked concerned.

"The baby kicked. Did you feel that?" Blossom chortled.

Brick placed his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I feel that alright."

The two cried and laughed for joy. New life was coming into their lives. It was exciting.


	8. Baby Showers

**Episode Reference: Cover Up and Mime for a Change**

It was Blossom's babyshower. The party was being thrown in Bubbles' apartment. She threw Boomer out for the whole day because the party was all women. She planned the party the way Blossom wanted it. It was red and pink polka dot theme, the closest the two can come to a gender neutral thing.

Bubbles invited most of their school friends. Although she was still convinced the baby was going to be a girl, she followed Blossom's rules and went with gender neutral gifts, as did Buttercup.

The party was decorated with red and pink polka dot decorations. Bubbles set up a candy and desert bar that displayed several sweets. The candies included red and pink chocolat balls, M&Ms, lollipops, butter mints and Hershey's kisses. The deserts includes cake pops, cupcakes cookies, macaroons and brownies.

In the center was a two tiered cake. The cake was covered with white fondant and decorated with red and pink polka dots. Bubbles even had the food catered from Blossom's favorite resturant. The food was mostly pastas, meats and salad. She went all out for her sister.

Blossom looked around the apartment and said, "Bubbles, you are an excellent party planner."

Bubbles smiled. She threw the best parties.

"Yeah. Good job." Buttercup added.

"Thank you! I had gotten so many requests from people to have me plan their parties." Bubbles giggled. "Even Kim Kardashian, herself, sent me a personal email asking me to plan a party for her!"

Bubbles was a very talented party planner. She had an eye for decorating, designing and knew how to organize parties. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was their school friend, Robin! She hugged the girls one by one and said to Blossom, "You are totally glowing! Pregnancy suits you!"

"Thanks, Robin! It's great to see you again!" Blossom gushed.

"I just love this party!" Robin said in awe.

"It was all me." Bubbles giggled.

"You need to plan my parties." Robin said.

Just then, another guest arrived. It was their friend, Mary. Mary lost a lot of weight and looked stunning.

"Girl, you look great!" Buttercup commented.

"I have been on the same diet and work routine for awhile." Mary said. "Which is now going to be ruined by all this delicious food but you are worth it, Blossom."

The door bell rang again. It was Ms. Keane, then Ms. Bellum, then came in more friends of their's to celebrate Blossom's babyshower. The party was filled with loud music, delicious food, games and fun. Blossom finally got to open her gifts up. She had gotten so many gifts, like bath products meant for a baby, strollers, many diaper cakes, clothes that were considered "gender neutral" and so much more.

* * *

Bubbles was happy the party was successful! After a couple of hours of an apartment filled with women, the house cleared out. The Powerpuff Girls just sat around and ate cake and talked.

"Bubbles, where do you get this cake?" Buttercup asked. "It's good!"

"The same place we got Blossom's wedding cake." Bubbles giggled.

"Aren't you banned for life there because of the food fight?" Blossom asked.

"I was but it turns out a girl who works there is engaged and one of my clients. So I am allowed back." Bubbles said.

"That makes sense." Buttercup said.

"I had so much fun today." Blossom said.

"You have more gifts!" Buttercup stated.

Bubbles and Buttercup got up to get Blossom more gifts.

"It feels like Christmas." Blossom joked.

"This one is from the Professor." Bubbles gave Blossom a box wrapped in checker board gift wrapping paper.

Blossom opened up the gift and it was a toy set called, Baby's First Science Kit. He even included a cloth book about the solar system and the human anatomy. Blossom couldn't help but smile.

"What a nerd." Buttercup joked. "Here. Open this one next."

Buttercup handed Blossom a gift bag. Inside was Buttercup's green blanket she used to make her a great fighter.

"I remember this!" Blossom exclaimed.

"It was my blanket and I want the baby to have it." Buttercup said.

"Thank you, Buttercup!" Blossom said and hugged Buttercup. "That's sentimental."

"Dont forget to open this!" Bubbles said and handed her a gift that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

Blossom opened the gifts and saw it was Bubbles' drawing she drew in the school bus before a mime turned Townsville black and white. It was a drawing of them and she had it framed.

"I remember where you drew this and when it happened." Blossom stated.

"It was my favorite and I want you to have it for the baby's room." Bubbles said.

Blossom was crying and said, "These are the best gifts ever. You girls made this day special for me. Thank you."

Bubbles and Buttercup got up and hugged Blossom.

* * *

Brick helped Blossom bring in the gifts.

"Geeze, you made a haul!" Brick said looking at all the gifts.

"Now we don't have to go shopping for all this stuff." Blossom joked.

"Do we have enough diapers?" Brick joked.

"Look what my family got me." Blossom said.

She showed Brick Professor Utonium's gift, Buttercup's blanket and the drawing Bubbles had framed.

"Those are thoughtful." He said. "You look ready for this."

"I am. I can't wait. It just makes me sad it's almost over." Blossom said sadly.

"It was worth it." Birck said and out his arms around her waist. "Even your bitchy, mood swings were worth it."

"You serious?" Blossom asked him bemused.

"Yeah. Kind of turned me on..." Brick said kissing her neck. "We haven't done it in forever."

Blossom turned to face her husband and kissed him passionately on the lips. Yep, he got her in the mood.

"Come on." Blossom said. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not horny. Lets go!"

Once in their master bedroom, Brick and Blossom were kissing on their bed. Blossom removed Brick's shirt only to feel his skin. Brick looked down at her and studied her face.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing...you are so beautiful." Brick replied and continued kissing her neck.

This got Blossom even more in the mood.

"Baby...make love to me..." Blossom said in between moans.


	9. Rushed to the Hospital

**Episode reference: Knock It Off**

Finally at her third trimester, Blossom was ready to have the baby come out. Six weeks off from work for maternity leave was something she was looking forward to. However, she liked her job. She didn't except to go work as a buyer for fashion merchandising as a career but it was funny where life took her. One day, while out to lunch with her coworkers, she noticed a familiar face sitting from across the other side of the resturant. It was her ex, Dexter.

"Aww, crap." Blossom said.

Her male coworker, Stuart, looked up at her and said in his flamboyant voice, "What?"

"My ex..." Blossom said in a dry voice.

Dexter looked up from his table and saw her.

"Shit. He saw me!" Blossom said.

Dexter walked over to her and said, "Blossom?"

"Hi, Dexter." She said in a tone that was attempting to be plesant.

"How are you? Wow...you look...different..." Dexter pointed out.

"I'm good and yourself? And yes, I look different because I'm pregnant." Blossom said.

"Congratulations. When are you due?"

"Sometime now."

Dexter noticed the way her coworkers were looking at him. They were not going to let him try anything funny.

"You want to talk somewhere quiet?" Dexter asked.

Blossom got up. She looked at her coworkers to let them know she would be fine. She followed Dexter to the bar and they both sat down.

"What's up?" Blossom asked.

"What have you been up to?" Dexter asked.

"I work for Bloomingdales. I'm a buyer. My husband is in charge of a trucking company. And you?" Blossom asked.

"I'm actually the head of the science and math department at the local university. My sister, Dee Dee, is dancing still." Dexter said.

"Thats good. You seem like you are doing well." Blossom said.

She didn't have much to say to Dexter.

"Look...I know we haven't talked in ages but maybe we can get together one day and rekindle something." Dexter suggested.

"Dexter, we have been over since...I don't know anymore to be honest...but I am married. Happily married to the most amazing man ever and I'm having his baby. I don't think that would be a good idea." Blossom said.

"Blossom, I never forgot about seeing you at prom with Brick and how I was broken up inside. I just want another shot with you." Dexter said.

"I broke up with you because you were very jealous of my acomplishments, you put me down to make yourself feel big and I do not take kindly to when people insult my sisters." Blossom said.

Her pregnancy mood swings were kicking in.

"So there is no shot for us again?" Dexter scoffed. "You'd rather be with a retarded buffon that loads trucks all day while his wife makes more money? I see how it is."

"Brick is not a "buffon." Blossom snapped.

"He went to community college and that explains a lot. How could you rather be with a common worker who earned his associates degree over someone who is a genius and would be a much suited father to your baby than..."

That was it. Blossom was now really angry.

"Listen to me!" She said screaming. "Brick is the most amazing husband and he is going to be one hell of a father. How dare you come up to me, attempting to get back together when you know how happily married I am! You should be ashamed of yourself! Brick may have not went to a four year college but he is a hard worker and a great person. And he isn't a pompous know it all like you! I'm so happy to be rid of you!"

Just then, Blossom started to feel pain. People in the resturant noticed. Stuart saw this and ran to her.

"What happened?" He took Blossom and looked up at Dexter. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She overreacted." Dexter said.

"Stuart, I'm feeling pain in the lower abdominal. Take me to the hospital and call my husband!" Blossom said in pain.

Her other coworkers grabbed her things and ran Blossom out of the resturant. Stuart then picked up someone's drink at the bar and threw it on Dexter. (Author's note: You go, Stuart)

"Unnecessary!" Dexter snapped.

"God only knows what Blossom saw in you." Stuart snapped back. "By the way, that tie doesn't go with that shirt."

* * *

Brick flew to the hospital. Once there, he met up with Stuart, who stayed with Blossom. He knew Stuart as Blossom's gay friend from work. He ran up to him and said, "What happened? She okay?"

Stuart saw Brick and said, "She just started having pains. She ran into that asshole, Dexter, and she started yelling and..."

The nurse finally let the guys in. The guys followed and saw Blossom in a hospital bed.

"How are you?" Brick said frantically.

"I'm okay. The nurse called Dr. Rosenstein." Blossom said.

"The baby is okay?" Brick asked.

"Yes. Thankfully the baby is fine." Blossom said.

Stuart hugged Blossom and started to cry.

"You had me worried!" he said through tears. "Don't do that to me!"

"Stuart, it's fine. I'm okay." Blossom laughed.

"How bad were the pains?" Brick asked.

"Remember that time I told you when I was younger, my dad's college roommate entrapped my sisters and I and sucked the chemical X out of us?" Blossom asked.

Brick nodded while Stuart made a shocked face like he couldn't believe that happened to her.

"The pains were much worse than that." Blossom said.

Dr. Rosenstein walked in. Stuart turned and was surprised at what he saw...a very handsome doctor. Blossom noticed the way Stuart was looking at him.

"Hi, Blossom. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm okay now. It was scary." Blossom said. "Luckily, Stuart here helped me and called Brick."

"Oh, really?" Dr. Rosenstein laughed.

"Hi. I'm Stuart and I work with Blossom." Stuart was very shy.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Rosenstein shook his hand and turned back to Blossom. "The nurse told me you were out to lunch and you saw your ex?"

"That happened and then I started to experience pains because I got angry." Blossom said.

"You must've experience anxiety which must've caused you to have abdominal pains. Also, she said that you are working a lot and are in your feet from time to time." Dr. Rosenstein said. "I would suggest that you start your maternity leave early so you can relax. If you need to, I will write a note for your boss informing him. Also, try and stay off your feet. I would suggest a nurse..."

"That won't be necessary." Brick said. "I will leave work early and ask her sisters to come by to help out."

"That works too." Dr. Rosenstein said with a chortle. "Take care, Blossom. Nice to meet you, Stuart."

Once Dr. Rosenstein walked out of the room, Stuart turned to Blossom and said, "I'm going to get coffee."

"Go ahead and hit on my maternity doctor, Stuart. No need to lie about it." Blossom giggled. "And you better hurry before someone else takes him."

Stuart ran out and left Blossom and Brick alone. While alone with his wife, Brick started to tear up.

"Babe, you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah..." Brick replied. "Once Stuart called me, I got worried about you. I thought you miscarried and I don't know how I could live with that."

Blossom, getting teary eyed, took his hand and said, "Everything is fine now. Thankfully it was just that and nothing worse. Stuart threw a glass of whiskey on Dexter's shirt."

Brick, dispite him being the worst of his brothers when they were younger showed a more vulnerable side when he was scared or hurt.

"I wish I was there to kick his ass." Brick said with a chuckle through tears.

"I think if he saw you, he would piss himself." Blossom chimed in.

Brick kissed her hand and said, "I'll protect you from anything. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

Blossom pulled Brick to join her in the hospital bed and he laid with her while they cried tears of relief that their unborn child was okay. The two just let the moment linger for a little bit before Blossom was discharged from the hospital and Brick and Stuart took her home.


	10. This Is It

After the hospital incident, Brick had Bubbles and/or Buttercup stay with Blossom and help her. Sometimes, he would leave work early or just take the day off just to help her. The baby was coming any minute now.

"Babe, you don't have to keep taking off like this." Blossom said to Brick.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Brick said.

"I just don't want it to seem like I am making you lose money because of me." Blossom told him.

"You come first. Besides, I am losing money to the bet I made with my brothers already..." Brick said.

"I appreciate it. But..."

"But nothing! I'm going to stay with you and that's that!"

"Geeze there is no arguing with you."

"Don't argue with a Rowdyruff Boy, okay, Powderpuff?" Brick said with a smirk.

"You're a jerk." Blossom said and kissed him.

He was sarcastic but she loved him.

* * *

The one day Brick couldn't stay with Blossom, he had Bubbles and Buttercup stay with her. So what they did was watch movies all day and order in food. Blossom informed them that her doctor was now dating her work friend, Stuart.

"I can't believe he's gay." Buttercup said. "Guys that hot are never straight."

"I know. He is really gorgeous." Bubbles said.

"Girls, I don't think Boomer and Butch would appreciate you two talking about my maternity doctor like that." Blossom laughed.

"He is hot though." Buttercup said with a laugh.

The girls were eating Chinese food and watching Lifetime movies.

"I swear, Life Time movies need to be less predicable." Bubbles started while munching on chow meins.

"Yeah. The plots are always the same." Blossom said eating her egg roll.

"I wonder if this movie is about a woman who stalks the man of her dreams and shit goes down with his wife." Buttercup said taking a sip of her beer.

"Ah, geeze..." Blossom groaned in pain which made Bubbles and Buttercup turn around.

"You okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah. Indigestion." Blossom chuckled. "I ate too fast."

"You should slow down then." Buttercup said.

The girls got back to watching the movie.

"Oh no. Why do I get the feeling he is going to meet the crazy woman?" Bubbles said a giggle.

"Because this is Lifetime. Men are either always stupid or evil." Buttercup said.

"Girls..." Blossom said while her sisters ignored her.

"And another cliche plot is when a teenage girl makes the wrong friends and she gets killed." Bubbles giggled.

"Girls..." Blossom tried again.

"Or she gets framed by the ring leader who was actually the killer." Buttercup added.

"Girls!" Blossom screamed.

"Yes..." Buttercup turned around. "Why did you piss yourself? Do you not know how to use the bathroom?"

"I didn't piss myself...my water broke..." Blossom said.

"Oh here is more water." Bubbles handed Blossom a water bottle.

"No, stupid. Her water broke. She's having a baby...Oh my God! You're having a baby!" Buttercup cried.

"Yeah. I am. Take me to the hospital! Buttercup, call my doctor! Bubbles, grab my duffle bag and help me up!" Blossom said in her leader tone of voice.

Bubbles grabbed Blossom's pink duffle bag and helped her to her feet and Buttercup called her doctor.

"Hello...yes, this is Blossom's sister...she's going into labor...yes, now! Okay! We will be right there!" Buttercup said and hung up.

The girls got Blossom out of the apartment and Buttercup drove to the hospital. She ran stop signs and red lights nearly getting into an accident.

"Buttercup, don't kill us!" Bubbles cried.

"My sister is having a baby! We need to get to the hospital!" Buttercup screamed while speeding.

Bubbles called Boomer up to give him the news. Boomer picked up the phone.

"Hey, cutie. What's good?" Boomer asked over the other line.

"Blossom is having a baby! Call Butch and get to the hospital immediately!" Bubbles screamed.

"Wait...she's having the baby? Oh shit! I will be down there!" Boomer said.

Bubbles was still holding Blossom's hand trying to calm her down. Once they got to the hospital, the girls helped Blossom onto a wheel chair and wheeled her in.

"How bad is the pain?" Bubbles asked.

"Not so bad...I just want this kid out of me!" Blossom screamed.

Blossom was taken to her room and Bubbles made another phone call to the Professor. He picked up right away.

"Hello..." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Professor, Blossom is having a baby! Get over here now!" Bubbles cried.

"Oh my God...I'm going to be a grandpa! I will be right over! I'm going to be a grandpa!" Professor screamed over the other line.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Brick's job...**

Brick was sitting in the break room with his coworkers. They were laughing and joking until his phone went off. It was Butch.

"Yeah?" Brick said.

"Get down to the hospital now!" Butch said.

"Why?" Brick asked.

"Your wife is in labor! She is having a baby!" Butch screamed.

"Oh my God...I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad!" Brick screamed.

Brick ran out of the break room and took off in the sky. He didn't hear his coworkers cheering for him for the only thought on his mind was that he was having a baby.


	11. Proud Parents

Brick arrived to the hospital in time. The first thing he did was check in at the front desk and told the secretary he was Blossom's husband. The woman told him which room Blossom was in. Room 315. Brick ran into her room and cried, "Blossom? Blossom?"

"I'm right here, babe!" Blossom said to him.

He turned and saw his wife sitting in a hospital bed. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How do you feel?" Brick asked.

"Good." Blossom said. "I'm having contractions but I'm good. My sisters brought me here and then took off with your brothers to buy presents."

"I'm glad they got you here safe and..." Brick was cut off by Blossom moaning in pain.

"Contraction..." Blossom giggled.

"Did you call Dr. Rosenstein?" Brick asked.

At that moment, Dr. Rosenstein walked in with a nurse.

"How do you feel, Blossom?" He asked.

"Well, I kind of want drugs and to give birth already." Blossom chortled in pain.

"Well we need to measure your cervix first." Dr. Rosenstein said with a chuckle.

While he did that, a nurse injected an IV into Blossom's arm. So far, she was only five centimeters wide and was no where near ready to deliver. As of now, she had to go through contractions until it was safe to give birth.

"I wonder how long I need to wait." Blossom said.

"I guess as long as it needs to take." Brick said.

After what seemed to be 45 minuets, Blossom was taken into a another room and was ready to give birth. Brick coached her through the whole thing.

"Okay, Blossom...push!" Was all the nurse said to her.

Blossom made ugly faces and grunted harshly pushing the baby out. After all that, she heard cries and she gave birth to a baby boy. Blossom saw the baby and cried tears of joy as did Brick. The baby had matted red hair.

"It's a boy..." Brick said.

"Yeah...a beautiful baby boy." Blossom replied.

The nurse let Brick cut the umbilical cord. After a moment of gushing over the baby, Dr. Rosenstein said, "You have one more..."

"Great...I forgot..." Blossom said.

Again, Blossom pushed out another baby. It was easier than the first time but still painful. She gave birth to a girl. The girl had matted red hair as well and her cries were more high pitched than her son's.

"It's a girl..." Blossom said.

"It sure is." Brick replied.

"Congratulations...you two are parents to twins." Dr. Rosenstein said.

The nurse gave Brick and Blossom their children. Blossom held her son and Brick held the girl.

"So...any names?" She asked.

"Well...I was thinking Belle for our daughter. Just because it reminds me of our trip to Paris and the time I proposed to you." Brick said with a smile on his face.

"I like that." Blossom said.

"Any names for the little guy?" Brick asked.

"I was thinking of naming him after you." Blossom said. "He looks like you."

Brick looked down at the baby and said, "I like that. I'm honored..."

The two kissed on the lips and held their children close to them.

"Great. Now I have to give Boomer and Butch each $50.00." Brick said.

Blossom glared at him and he smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek making her roll her eyes and chortle.


	12. The Aftermath

Brick went down to the waiting room and saw his brothers, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"So..." Butch started.

Brick took in a deep breath and said, "It's a boy..."

Butch and Buttercup got up from the couch and cheered as if they saw their favorite football team score a touch down.

"In your face!" Butch said to Bubbles and Boomer thrusting his crotch.

"B is for Boy!" Buttercup added.

"And a girl..." Brick said.

The group looked up bemused.

"A boy and girl..." Bubbles started. "You have twins?"

Brick nodded his head.

All four of them got up and hugged Brick.

"Congratulations!" Bubbles said.

"Twins are awesome." Boomer added.

"You have the best of both worlds right there." Buttercup chuckled.

"Yes we do." Brick said.

"Wait a minuet..." Butch started, "Did you know you'd have twins?"

"Maybe..." Brick said with a smirk on his face. "It was just funny watching you four go at it."

The four were mad at him for basically watching them bicker and fight about the gender of baby for clear amusement.

"Oh come on!" Brick said. "Butch, Boomer, didn't you make me wear a belly in public?"

Butch and Boomer looked at one another and said, "Touché."

"So when can we see the babies?" Bubbles asked.

"Right now." Brick said as the group walked into an elevator.

* * *

Blossom was resting while holding Belle while a nurse fed B.J. She looked up and saw her husband, brothers in law and sisters walk in.

"Hi, Blossom." Bubbles said in a giddy voice.

"Hey." Blossom greeted.

"You look good." Buttercup commented.

"The babies are beautiful." Boomer said.

"Can we hold them?" Butch asked.

Blossom gave Butch and Buttercup Belle. The nurse handed Boomer and Bubbles B.J. They were so cute to look at.

"What are their names?" Buttercup asked.

"The girl is Belle. The boy is B.J." Brick said.

Butch chortled at the name.

"B.J?" He laughed.

"Brick Jr." Blossom snapped.

Just then, Professor Utonium walked in.

"Professor!" Blossom greeted.

He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." She said. "We had twins."

"Twins?" Professor was shocked. "I didn't expect twins."

"Neither did they." Brick laughed. "Belle and B.J."

Once again, Butch let out a snort of laughter that earned a glare from everyone. Professor took B.J. from Bubbles and gazed down at him in awe.

"They are really beautiful. I can't believe I'm a grandfather." Professor said in tears.

"Thats a sign you're really getting old, Professor." Buttercup joked.

Everyone laughed at Buttercup's joke.

* * *

After a while, more people came to see Blossom, such as Robin, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, and Stuart, who presented Blossom with a bouquet of pink roses and two onsies for the babies that said, "I Love My Gay Uncle." (Author's note: Gotta love Stuart) Blossom took a nap after all the excitement. Giving birth wiped her out. Brick was getting coffee and Boomer came up to him saying, "Bubbles can't wait to babysit. She wants to dress up Belle."

"I haven't noticed. She brought Belle all these dresses before she was even born." Brick said.

"How's Blossom?" Boomer asked.

"Tired. The nurse took the babies so she can nap." Brick said.

"You didn't hear it from me but Butch and Buttercup want to try for a baby now." Boomer said.

"Those two are always trying to steal the spotlight." Brick joked.

"They really are." Boomer added. "Anyway, I'm really happy for you. Looks like you have a little Rowdyruff Boy in training."

"If Blossom will let me raise him with the Rowdyruff ways. My son won't be raised as a Powderpuff." Brick chuckled. "Oh, I owe you $50.00."

Brick took out $50.00 and tried to give it to Boomer. Boomer refused it by saying, "You know what, you may need it."

Brick smiled and put the money away. After a while, he walked back in Blossom's room and sat with Blossom while she napped. She woke up and saw him.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"The nurse took them so you can sleep." Brick said.

"And Professor?"

"He took Bubbles and Buttercup out to dinner. My brothers are still here just hanging out." Brick looked down at her. "You look beautiful."

"I just gave birth though." Blossom said.

"Still. You look very beautiful and were awesome in there." Brick said taking her hand.

Blossom kissed his hand and said, "I can't believe this is the beginning of the rest of our lives."

"I'm just getting started." Brick replied.


	13. One Year Later

**One year later...**

After the babies were born, Blossom and Brick were introduced to the joys and struggles of parenthood. The only downfall was losing sleep. Buttercup and Bubbles enjoyed having a nephew and niece. They would always say to Blossom, "The good thing about having a nephew and niece is they aren't our kids and we can return them anytime we want."

B.J. loved spending time at Buttercup and Butch's place. He was especially close to his uncle for they would rough play with one another. Blossom blamed Butch for B.J.'s rambunctious behavior. Brick called him a "Rowdyruff Boy in the making." Belle was a sweetheart and Bubbles and Boomer loved her. She treated her like a doll, always dressing her up and making her look pretty. Boomer fed her sweets, much to Blossom's dismay, for they made her hyper and she never napped. Belle was a true daddy's girl and loved Brick. The Professor was so in love with the twins. He did what a grandparent was suppose to do and spoiled the twins by buying them toys and taking them to the park. He couldn't wait for the day they called him "grandpa."

The spring after the twins were born, Bubbles and Boomer finally got married in Disney World and she had the twins serve as ring barrer and flower girl. Despite a very childish wedding, Mickey and Minnie and all, Brick and Blossom used the wedding to their advantage and took the twins on a mini vacation. They were happy, especially Brick, for this was the best life in the world. Better than the life he once knew, which was making trouble.

Overtime, the twins had gotten bigger, were starting to walk, teeth were growing in and Belle's hair got a bit longer. She was a total clone of Blossom, red hair, pink eyes, red hair bow and all. B.J. was a total look alike Brick. He gave him a red cap to top it off. Before Brick and Blossom knew it, their first birthday came up. Bubbles, being the successful party and event planner she was, organized the whole party in her's and Boomer's apartment. The theme was rubber ducks.

"Wow. I can't believe they are finally a year." Blossom said with B.J. in her arms.

"And they are still as cute as ever!" Bubbles giggles while putting the finishing touches to the twins' cake.

"I have to admit, Blossom," Buttercup stared, "Brick is a better father than I had expected."

"Because you had doubts?" Blossom said in a joking voice.

"Well...actually because when we were younger and what assholes they all were. He was the last person I would expect to be great dad." Buttercup said.

Blossom looked in the living room and saw Brick, who was holding Belle, talking to the Professor. She smiled at him and turned her attention to her sisters.

"He really is a great dad." Blossom gushed trying to keep B.J. from chewing her hair.

"Speaking of babies..." Buttercup stared which made Bubbles look up, "Butch quit smoking because we found out he and I are having one. I'm pregnant."

Bubbles squealed and hugged Buttercup.

"Oh, Buttercup, I'm so excited!" She cried.

"Congratulations, Buttercup. I'm so happy for you." Blossom said.

Buttercup smiled to her sisters.

"You should tell everyone." Blossom said.

"Not today. It's is the twin's birthday so for now, you two will be the first ones I tell." Buttercup said with a smile.

Blossom gave her half a hug while B.J. held out his arms to Buttercup indicating he wanted to be held by her next. Buttercup took him and said, "Come on! Let's bother Uncle Butch."

B.J. gave a baby laugh as Buttercup walked back into the living room with the guest. She went over to her husband, who was talking to Boomer and drinking beer. The guest included the Professor, Ms. Keane, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Robin, who was newly engaged, Mary, some of Brick and Blossom's coworkers, Stuart and Dr. Rosenstein, who to Blossom and Brick's amusement are newly engaged. Their wedding was next summer and, of course, they asked Bubbles to plan it. Blossom walked in the living room to take in the party. Brick walked up to her and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Blossom said. "Of all my accomplishments, being a hero and a good student doesn't top being a mother. I just can't believe they are a year now."

"Had Mojo not created my brothers and I...we would've never met and we would've never made these two." Brick said.

Brick leaned to kiss Blossom but Belle blocked Blossom's lips with her hand indicating she didn't want her parents to kiss. Blossom and Brick laughed at her. Blossom kissed Belle in the cheek while Brick looked at her and said, "But I love your mommy."

"Hey, did you hear the news?" Blossom asked.

"Our doctor and your work friend are engaged and they want your sister to do their wedding?" Brick said. "Yeah. I know that."

"No. Buttercup and Butch are expecting." Blossom said.

"Get the hell out of here!" Brick exclaimed.

"Yeah but pretend you don't know. She doesn't want to go public yet." Blossom said.

"I can see him being a good dad. I mean our son likes him." Brick said watching Butch play with B.J.

Blossom watched Butch and Buttercup played airplane with B.J. Butch picked him up and made plane noises while B.J. laughed.

"You know what, he sure will be." Blossom said.

Bubbles ran in and sheriked, "Okay, people! Time to sing happy birthday! Buttercup and Butch, give B.J. back to his parents!"

Butch handed B.J. to Blossom and B.J. hugged hugged his mom. The Professor brought out the cake, which was a three tiered cake decorated with ducks. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to the twins and celebrated their birthday. Brick and Blossom knew one thing was for sure...life was just how it needed to be. Filled with love and happiness.


	14. A word from the author

**Word from the author: And all my previous fics are back up. Thank God.**


End file.
